Talk:HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon
Untitled i have reason to belive that there is no such thing as a HAVOK missile but it is infact the HAVOK mine i can not find any referance to HAVOK missile but plenty to the HAVOK mine ok , cheers mate, J!MMY8806 00:05, 18 January 2007 (UTC) You're right the nuclear missiles used by cruiser's are called Shiva missiles. Two examples are Fall of Reach page 111-112, and Fall of Reach page 147. :Raptor117 18:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah, your right, it is a mine. Page 177 The Fall of Reach Ravenwing 00:43, March 14 2007 (UTC) 30 MT? Is it just me or does this weapon seem amazingly underpowerd considering what its ment to be capable of --Climax Viod 10:24, 26 February 2007 (UTC) How so? Raptor117 21:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC) The Russians created the Tsar Bomba which had a yeild of 50 megatons they could of made it 100 megatons, and they tested it on a island ---Climax Viod 11:23, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Well, it was probably made to be small and portable, and also needs to have radiation containment, since it is meant to be used by ground forces. Ravenwing 00:43, March 14 2007 (UTC) Highly unprobable that a man-portable thermonuclear bomb could be 30 megatonn yield. It would weight minimum 5 tonns (5 000 kilograms)... SAM R.I.P. Are these the same warheads that our dearly beloved sam used before he died? R.I.P. SAM R.I.P. Name Is the proper name "nuclear" or "thermonuclear"? Whichever one it is, the article should reflect it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:38, 6 December 2008 (UTC) My geuss would be Nuclear, if im not mistaken thermonclear referse to Hydrogen Warheads (H-Bombs) which appearantly the UNSC does not have... 01:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC)Firehawk77 Either would work, nuclear is a general term that applies to all devices using nuclear fusion or fission. H-bomb and thermonuclear refers to the Tellar-Ulam design with a fission reaction driving a secondary fusion reaction, standard pure fission devices(atom bombs) don't generally produce yields greater than a half a megaton. Most of the UNSC's warheads would have to be two stage or three-stage Tellar-Ulam designs in order to get the stated multi-megaton yields from them, with the exception of the fury and mfdd which are probably two-point boosted fission devices based on their description. Exodominus (talk) 21:36, October 29, 2019 (UTC) just a thought... should this even be called a tactical nuke? tactical nuclear weapons are usually in the kiloton range. if it's in the megaton range (30) it really should be called a strategic nuke. that's pretty freakin' large. the point of a tactical nuke is to be small and portable, both in size and yield. MC john-117 whould have to get MILES away to use it safely! the davey crockett was one of the smallest tactical nukes, beat in compactness only by a 155mm nuclear shell. just wanted you to think about that. tactical=small and short range strategic=over the long range just my thoughts. ELF242 17:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) On HAVOK Nuclear Warhead The Havock Nuclear Warhead (Or Tactical Nuke) would most likely be a warhead because of a few reasons. Primarily The one that Blue team carried on Cote Azure was one that could be attached and de-attached from the spartan's armor. The HAVOK also is in mine form, so it can be assumed that it is indeed a Warhead in many circumstances, also during the Human-Covenant war The UNSC had a very short supply of nuclear arms, this can be assumed when they sent in Blue team to recover 3 nuclear warheads from insurgents, so this leads to the belief that the adaptation of a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead into other systems, namely missile technology is greatly increased. With all this, it is a very good possibility that it is a warhead. I read in one of the books that it was the size and shape of a football. To me this sounds like the bomb in Halo 3. 17:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The IP address above me is confusing it with the FURY. The Halo Wars: Genesis graphic novel mentions that the UNSC Spirit of Fire carries HAVOK nuclear missiles - and you can't say it's disputable canon, because it was written by Eric Nylund, who originally created the HAVOK. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::There is actually more then one type of HAVOK. The proper name of it is the HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Device and there are several different variants, more importantly the Variant V HAVOK Nuke. ::My source is Eric Nylund himself, he wrote the following in response to a question I asked about the HAVOK: ::Hi REDACTED, Thanks. And yes, there are several variants of the HAVOK. Most important is the "V" variant designed to maximize the explosive nuclear yield in the vacuum of space. ::However he stressed that the information is subject to approval from 343 Industries. If there are any issues or if this information needs to be properly added somewhere please let me know. Durandal-217 19:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC)